Sweets, Soichiro, and French Kissing
by Ivy Night51101930
Summary: L just wants Light to eat some delicious cake and Light is annoyed. Matsuda ships L and Light! Soichiro facepalms.. Small little oneshot, enjoy! L x Light


**Sweets, Soichiro, and French Kissing**

**A/N I'm on a road trip for 10 hours and I'm bored. So writing it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did L and Light would have gotten together.**

* * *

Light was getting very annoyed at L. He glanced at the sugar-powered man and glared at the sweet in his pale hands.

"Would Light-kun like a piece of my cookie?"

"What?! No!" Light stuttered, falling over his words in his surprise. L narrowed his eyes at the teen and turned his body to face Light fully.

"Ryuzaki what are you thinking? I don't like that look on your face." Soichiro mumbled from the side of the two geniuses.

"Oh nothing, just contemplating how Light-kun here doesn't like sweets." L replied.

Light sighed dramatically. "Ryuzaki I already told you, I just don't like sweets." Sadly L didn't take no for an answer and in response to Light he launched himself at the boy.

"Ryu- GAH!" The raven shoved his half-eaten cookie into the brunette's mouth before straddling Light to make sure the boy ate the cookie.

"RYUZAKI GET OFF OF LIGHT!" Soichiro yelled angrily at the detective.

"Mr. Yagami please lower your voice. I am simply giving Light-kun the pleasure of sweets, I feel he should at least experience the feeling before he dies." L bluntly said.

Soichiro's eyes almost popped out of his head. "RYUZAKI I DEMAND YOU GET OFF MY SON."

L huffed loudly and reluctantly got off the suspect, giving Light his hand. The teen slapped away the hand and pulled himself up. He gave the detective a withering glance before pulling back his arm and punching L in the face.

"What the hell was that for Ryuzaki?!"

L didn't answer. He simply kicked Light in the face, which caused the boy to fall backwards, pulling the albino skinned man with him because of the handcuffs.

"AHH!" The two yelled in unison. Landing in a pile on the floor with the older on the younger.

"..."

_L was kissing Light, and Light was kissing back. _

The task-force gaped at the pair before Matsuda broke the silence. "YEAH RYUZAKI!"

Soichiro glared at the man before pulling apart L and Light. The two men had flushed faces, breathing hard the duo smiled at each other. Holding a mental conversation.

"What the hell was that you two?" Soichiro bellowed, his brows furrowed.

Light opened his mouth only to be cut off by Ryuzaki. "Mr. Yagami, please do not put much thought into this, I was simply testing Light, if he was Kira he would resist me, but please do note this does not waver my thoughts of your son being Kira." Soichiro's eyes narrowed. "Then what exactly was the use of that than?" L smiled, as his next comment would annoy Mr. Yagami greatly. "I'm sure you can figure that out Yagami-san." Soichiro opened his mouth to respond but closed it just as quick. He grumbled a bit and shuffled off to his workstation, waiting around five seconds before glaring at Ryuzaki.

Light, oblivious to his father, was staring at the insomniac with an awed expression. _What exactly are you doing L? _The man in question turned to look at the teen and genuinely smiled, his pearly white teeth shining.

Light felt all his thoughts melt away into nothing as he stared at the pale man. _I guess it doesn't matter... _His eyes drifted from L's face to his lips. _They look so, kissable._

* * *

"Light-kun?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I am sorry for earlier today."

"Why?" Light looked up from his part of the gigantic bed he and the detective shared, giving Ryuzaki a confused glance.

"It was... Out of turn of me. I apologize to Light-kun."

_Seriously Ryuzaki? Oh fuck it. _

Light rolled his eyes and pounced on the crouched man, slamming their lips together. Almost immediately L began to kiss back, sliding his tongue into the brunette's mouth to gain some dominance.

"_Mnn.. Ryu- zaki!_" Light moaned into the kiss. The two made-out for five more minutes before air became necessary and their swollen lips parted.

L blissfully said, "that was... Amazing." Light nodded, panting heavily. "Indeed."

The two settled down in their bed cuddled up next to each other and happily fell asleep to the sound of each others beating hearts.

It was the best sleep either of them had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N Sappy ending is sappy. **

** Review,**

** Favourite, **

** Follow!**


End file.
